Lips
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Who knew such a simple thing could really mean so much? CHACK, ONE-SHOT


**Lips**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning(s): Not bad in this one: the usual malexmale romancical situations, super-vague sexual references, and I don't even think there'll be cursing, so...yeah, pretty mild.**

**Notes:** **Another random idea that floated through my head and demanded to be written, lest my head explode, so...yeah.**

Chase decided that he had pretty good thing going on with Jack Spicer.

The sex was great, the goth didn't bug him _nearly_ as much as he used to, and when he _was_ around, he was much calmer and quieter than he used to be.

Who knew all the hyper kid needed was a good fuck?

And, as what appeared to be the best of it all, Jack never really stayed very long afterwards, which gave the elder that personal space and time he so desired.

Even now, the albino was leaving, having suddenly remembered some urgent appointment or other and both he and Chase now stood just outside the latter's door.

The warlord decided that he was quite pleased with his younger lover's behavior, and that a reward was in order.

Despite all of the things they had done, Chase had never once kissed Jack before.

The man easily caught the goth by the waist, tugging him closer to meet their lips...

Only to be denied as Jack's hands pressed hard against the chest plate of his armor, shoving the man away as the albino backed up a step, exclaiming, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on with that! I'm not...no, just...none of _that_, please."

Naturally, Chase was more than a bit confused; the boy was acting as if one little kiss was like some kind of kinky sex! Given Jack's generally amorous disposition (save for towards those he didn't like), the fact that idol and lover actually _wanted_ to kiss him should have been something akin to Christmas!

At the warlord's expectant expression, Jack elaborated, "Well, you see, I'm saving my first kiss for my first boyfriend or girlfriend."

A feeling Chase couldn't quite identify took root in the man's chest, and he cocked an eyebrow causing the goth teenager to squirm and fidget under the hard, stern stare.

"Like for an _intimate_ relationship, you know? I mean, this_...thing_ we have, it's just sex. It's not like we actually _mean_ anything to each other, so...yeah, just no kissing, okay?

The teen's watch began beeping sharply all of a sudden, and upon glancing at the time, Jack gasped before cursing loudly. "Ugh, I'm gonna be _so_ late! I _really_ gotta go, Chase, see you later!" And with that, the goth activated his heli-pack and flew off to his prior engagement.

Chase was left utterly speechless.

VVVVV

A livid roar pierced the air as a large, clawed hand smashed into a vase, shattering the fragile material instantly.

_"You see, I'm saving my first kiss for my first boyfriend or girlfriend."_

Jack's detached behavior suddenly made perfect sense.

Of _course _the goth wasn't being pushy about their relationship, because as far as he cared, they didn't even _have_ a relationship!

Chase's tail viciously cracked across a stained glass figurine, sending transparent shards of red, orange, and purple over the floor.

_"I mean, this**...thing** we have, it's just sex."_

Was that all it was to him?

All those softly-spoken words of passion, those lazy mornings spent merely enjoying the other's presence in bed, every reverent touch of fingers on that snow-white skin, all of that was _nothing_ to him?

Chase's razor-sharp teeth and vice-like jaw easily destroyed several ancient, irreplacable scrolls.

But that wasn't the worst part of all of this.

Sharp claws shredded through a silken tapestry.

The worst part was...

_"It's not like we actually **mean** anything to each other."_

Chase shifted back to human form, falling breathlessly to his knees as his long, black hair shadowed his face.

...it _hurt_...

VVVVV

Chase's golden gaze was practically smouldering as he simply stared at what was to be his prize.

Oh, yes, that soft, little mouth would soon be all _his..._

Jack was asleep, curled up underneath the thick, black comforter of his bed, entirely unaware of the predator's prescence in his room.

As the albino turned onto his side, making a soft, snorting noise in his sleep as he did so, the warlord took a brief moment to ponder on the irony of the situation: where any other man would complain about his girl _only_ kissing him, here Chase was, metaphorical feathers ruffled by the fact that his lover would do anything with his mouth _but_ kiss him.

Then again, you always want what you can't have, right?

A soft crackle of Heylin magic, and the room was now empty save for the slumbering goth.

Sharp beeping pierced the silence, startling the goth out of his sleep, and he moaned in annoyance, lying unmoving for a few seconds before reluctantly rolling over onto his other side, blindly reaching towards the nightstand in order to shut off his watch.

Staring at it with bleary, red eyes, he realized that it was the alarm signifying serious structural damage to one of his bots, the kind that _couldn't_ be from a simple malfunction.

This alarm only went off when one of his machines was destroyed on purpose.

He desperately wanted to just chalk it up to the monks raiding his lab for Shen Gong Wu in the middle of the night and just deal with whatever damage it was in the morning, but he nonetheless groaned and dragged himself out of bed, heading down to the lair with an exhausted yawn.

His hand groped at the wall, blindly searching for the light-switch only to hiss as he found it, his pupils nearly disappearing into his eyes at the sudden flood of brightness.

He didn't have long to dwell on this, however, and with slightly squinted eyes, he could do nothing but stare at the dismantled wreck that had once been a Jack-bot.

The torso was torn apart, wires and circuitry strewn about, representative to its creator of intestines and bones, oil playing the role of blood as it slowly spread over the ground, slickening the floor.

Jack, mind reeling slightly at the (to him) gruesome scene, took a cautious step backwards, softly muttering, "What the hell...?"

Abruptly, he found the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed _hard_ against a wall, and with his track record of bodily resilience, he was 99.99 percent sure that his entire back would be various shades of purple, black, and blue by morning.

Just as he barely grasped some of the situation, that it was Chase holding him firmly against the wall, a set of lips pressed against his own with bruising force, and a sharp noise of distress escaped his throat at the unfamiliar sensation.

Realizing suddenly what had just been stolen from him, Jack struggled fiercely, hands scrabbling fervently, though uselessly, at the chest-plate of the man's armor, trying to push him off, or away, or whatever would make the unwanted action stop.

Chase's hands moved from his lover's shoulders, one going down to press firmly against the undefined white chest, keeping Jack where he was while the other hand easily caught both of the boy's wrists, pulling his arms above his head and restraining him; their lips remained locked throughout.

Knowing Chase must have been at least five times stronger than he was and that there was no way in _hell_ he was escaping the man's grip unless Chase himself saw fit to release him, Jack could do no more than squirm against the larger body pinning him to the wall, signifying his unwillingness.

Chase didn't care _how_ unwilling Jack was; this was _his _to take, and no one else's.

His tongue forced its way past tightly-closed lips, the serpentine quality of it allowing him to curl the appendage around Jack's, squeezing and stroking gently; there was no fight for dominance: submission was a given with Spicer.

Against his will, Jack found himself relaxing under the suddenly-soothing ministrations, and slowly, surely he began responding to Chase's advances, moaning softly as the dragon warlord's talented tongue continued to plunder his mouth.

With a pleased growl, Chase tore himself away from Jack, allowing the teen's knees to give out, his body sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

Standing proudly above the goth, not a hair out of place in stark contrast to Jack, who now looked ruffled and dazed as he looked up at the older male, Chase spoke in a dark tone, "Let this be a lesson to you, Spicer: I will not be denied that which is rightfully mine."

And with no other warning than that, the warlord was gone.

Jack's breaths came in a shaky series of gasps, his whole body shaking with light tremors in the aftershock of what had happened.

He hadn't wanted to kiss anybody yet, he really hadn't!

But the way Chase had done it to him...it made him forget that he didn't want it, made him enjoy it, even!

But that wasn't what now troubled the teen's mind.

The thing that had the gears turning in Jack's head was that he had told Chase earlier, and in no uncertain terms, that he was waiting for an intimate relationship as he denied the man a kiss.

Chase, a few hours afterwards, had just kissed him and claimed that the privilege to do so was rightfully his.

Did...did that mean that Chase was saying...

Did that mean that Chase was saying that their relationship _was_ intimate?

Jack collapsed to the floor fully with a slight 'thump' as he fainted outright, and an amused, black chuckle echoed in the unconscious genius's lab before the utter silence of night engulfed the entire Spicer household once again.

**A/N: ...I don't know, I guess I've always sort of wondered how Chase would react if Jack didn't think of their relationship as serious, and so, since I was bored, I decided to explore that idea a little bit.**

**Granted, Jack probably _wouldn't _make that kind of assumption, but...like I said, I was bored, and it was a spur of the moment thing, so pretend he would. XD**

**Other than that, I'm going to say right now that there will be no sequel, because I: A) don't want to write one, and B) don't know what I'd write anyways, and besides that, this was just meant to be a quick little one-shot drabble thing. It's not supposed to really have a plot and/or closure, so...yeah.**

**Anywho, I hope this killed some of your time and didn't make your eyes bleed from the pointless suckiness of it! :D**


End file.
